1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electronic component including a resistor device and a capacitor device, and a resistor device of a composite electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of electronic components have been proposed as a composite electronic component including a resistor element (R) and a capacitor element (C) together from a viewpoint of high integration of electronic components on an interconnect substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 discloses a composite electronic component in which a resistor body is provided on an external surface of a capacitor body of a chip type capacitor and the resistor body is connected to a pair of external electrodes provided on an external surface of the capacitor body so that a resistor element and a capacitor element are electrically connected.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-283301 discloses a composite electronic component formed as follows: two or more types of identically shaped and equally dimensioned, rectangular parallelepiped chip type devices selected from a group of a chip type resistor, a chip type thermistor, a chip type capacitor and a chip type varistor, etc., are stacked on one another in their thickness direction and the terminal electrodes provided to them are collectively covered with a lead frame to integrate the chip type devices together.
However, the composite electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-338838 has the resistor body formed directly on a surface of the capacitor body and accordingly, not only is a degree of difficulty in processing in producing the composite electronic component high but the resistor body will also have an electrical characteristic subject to constraints of the size of the capacitor body, the shape and size of the pair of external electrodes provided to the capacitor body, and the like, resulting in an extremely low degree of freedom in designing the composite electronic component.
Furthermore, the composite electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-283301 requires that the various types of chip type devices to be composited be each formed in an identically shaped and equally dimensioned rectangular parallelepiped, and accordingly, based on this, the individual chip type devices will also have their electrical characteristics subject to a constraint to a considerable extent, resulting in an extremely low degree of freedom in designing the composite electronic component.
Furthermore, the composite electronic components disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-338838 and 6-283301 are both limited due to their structures to a configuration having a resistor element (R) and a capacitor element (C) connected electrically in parallel, and accordingly, a degree of freedom in designing them would also be significantly limited in a viewpoint of designing a circuit, and these composite electronic components will inevitably be limited in use to a particular circuit.